


Untitled Mpreg Drabble

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet mpreg drabble. Originally posted on Tumblr May 22nd 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Mpreg Drabble

Blaine woke slowly, stretching the cramped, tight muscles in his aching back as he struggled to sit up in bed, rubbing one hand over his sleep-sticky eyes and the other resting on his round, six-month-pregnant belly. He could hear the water running in the bathroom; Kurt was in the shower, evidently.  

And stopped short when he realized that the tips of his fingers were stained black with ink. 

Shuffling around until he was able to see himself in the mirror - no easy task for someone of his current size - what he saw brought a smile to his face.

A smile exactly like the one that had somehow appeared on his belly overnight, a face drawn across the stretched skin in what he hoped  _wasn’t_  indelible marker. Even if it was, it might make an interesting addition to his appearance at any rate. 

Smiling, he traced the line of the drawn-on eyes and wide smile, feeling where the baby moved and squirmed where he touched. 

“Like my artwork?" 

Kurt had reappeared from the bathroom, dressed in only a robe and rubbing his wet hair with a towel. There was an impish grin on his face. 

"I don’t look so much like a beached whale now. It makes this,” he gestured to his large stomach, “almost nice to look at.”

“Would you stop that?” Kurt exclaimed, throwing the damp towel on top of the hamper in the corner of the room and pushing back his hair from his face, still pink from the shower. He sat down next to Blaine on the bed, brought his face close for kiss. 

Kurt placed his hands, palms down, on either side of Blaine’s belly, at either end of the smile he had drawn onto the skin. It was warm and firm to the touch, laced with pinkish-red stretch marks - not that Kurt cared.

He dropped his head to press a quick kiss just under Blaine’s belly button, where it protruded outwards, the result of six months of pregnancy, and smiled against the skin when he felt a tiny foot kick out against his cheek. 

“You are amazing,” Kurt murmured, “and you look amazing. Don’t let anyone tell you any differently." 


End file.
